


Rain

by Ilaria Tomasini (Eugeal)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Ilaria%20Tomasini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl is walking in a neverending rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

The young woman walked in the rain.  
She looked around and smiled.  
Everything was wet and shiny around her, just the way she liked.  
It had been raining for three days now and it wasn't going to stop.  
The girl kept walking down the street.  
Her black dress was made of light veils, but it wasn't ruined by the falling water. The rain was strong now, but she seemed to be untouched by it.  
She had black long hair which fell on her back, shining with a dark violet shade. Her skin was very pale, as if she had never seen the light of the sun and her eyes were light gray, almost silvery.  
Everything was silent around her and she listened to the voice of the rain. It was a continuous voice, sometimes happy, sometimes sad, but always magic.  
The woman looked at the empty buildings and smiled again. The rain fell heavier and the woman walked away.  
She stretched out an arm to feel better the sweet caress of the rain on her hand.  
Some car wrecks were on the street in front of her, but she simply walked around them, almost unaware of them or of the dead bodies of the drivers, still lying inside them.  
Once she would have cared for them. She'd have cried for all the dead. Once. When she still was an human being.  
Now she had no need of tears, not anymore. The rain was crying for her, now.  
She had no bad thoughts now. Thunder was enough.  
Her name... No more than a week ago she still had a name. Now she forgot it. She didn't need a name anymore. No one was going to call her again in her life. No one was still alive on the planet.

The girl was still walking and the rain was still falling.  
She didn't remember when it had begun. Now that nobody on Earth was measuring it, time had ceased to be important.  
All the bodies were in an advanced state of decomposition now and buildings were beginning to fall under the strength of the rain.  
She didn't care. She had a duty and that was the only important thing to her eyes. That and the rain. And they were the same thing after all.  
She kept walking in the world, purifying the planet with her rain.  
Someday her task would finish. She didn't know when. She didn't know how.  
It wasn't important now.  
She smiled at the rain and walked away.


End file.
